1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in linear propulsion. More particularly, the present propulsion system includes a plurality of strong and weak electromagnets that repel each other to move the craft or load. A quantum leap in propulsion where pulsing parts are used to move a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98:
The need for a better propulsion motor will be a benefit to most areas of our lives. Typical rotational motors require the conversion of rotational energy into linear motion using gears or a transmission. Linear motors do not require a transmission to change energy into linear motion. Typically these motors are called inertial or vibratory motors. A number of different linear electromechanical propulsion systems have been patented and exemplary examples of these patents are described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,233 patented on Aug. 16, 1966 by A. W. Farrall discloses an Inertial Propulsion Device where the device consists of a rotational motor that turns a transmission to move an inertial mass in an oscillation motion. The reaction of the oscillation moves the device along the surface of the ground. While this system discloses a linear motion device the linear motion is caused by a rotational motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,543 patented on Jun. 17, 1975 by Oscar Mast discloses a propulsion system that uses the interaction of two magnets to alternately create linear motion. These magnets are arranged in a parallel orientation and operate independent from each other to provide the motion. In the pending application the electromagnets are arranged in a linear orientation where the electromagnets can work in harmony to provide a more linear motion in a single motor package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,111 patented on Jan. 31, 1989 by Charles E. Rogers et al. discloses a System for Propulsion and Positioning of a Transitory Object. In this patent a coil generates a magnetic field to move a piston. The magnetic field is then collapsed and the piston is pulled with a spring into a metal plate. The impact of the piston on the medial plate causes motion of the vehicle. While this patent discloses imparting motion on a vehicle, the motion requires an impact and this for does not make the motion linear in nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,469 patented on Apr. 9, 2002 by Lawrence D. Murry discloses a Poly Phase Linear Alternator. The mechanism requires a motor with a number of electromagnetic coils that move to impart motion on a vehicle they are attached to. This patent requires motors to adjust the gap between the electromagnetic plates. While this invention uses electromagnetic force for the propulsion the amount of force is determined by moving the magnetic plated with a motor.
What is needed is a linearly arranged electromagnetic coils where the amount of power on each coil is controllable to vary the amount of propulsion. This allows the entire motor to move the vehicle with variable amounts of force and speed without using a rotational motor. The motion is further accomplished without requiring an impact to impart the motion to the vehicle. The proposed electromagnetic propulsion system provides this solution with an elongated linear drive system with variable output capability.